Identification cards are being utilized in greater numbers for access control systems, tracking of personal data, at points of sale, and in many other applications. The identification cards typically contain information about a user or an object to which they are attached. For example, in access control systems an identification card may contain a user's name, employee number, and other employee specific information to allow the employee access to various locations within an employer's facilities. Within hospitals, such identification cards may contain patient specific data such as age, medical condition, allergies to medication, and other data utilized in treating and billing patients. Cards may also be of the form showing credentials and the like. Identification cards may consist of a multi-layer structure having one or more plastic layers surrounding integrated circuits which store the data. Data is transferred to and from the cards either through electrical contacts or radio frequency (RF) transmission. For RF transmission, contactless versions of these identification cards include an antenna for transmitting data to and from the integrated circuits.
One example of such an identification card is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,855,583. This patent teaches an identification card and method of making a multi-layer structure which has an outer layer of PVC material printed with information and/or a company logo. Another PVC layer having a window sized to receive a proximity electronic data storage device surrounds the storage device which contains an integrated circuit and the antenna. Another PVC layer may be provided with a window for containing a magnetic material which also has user specific data coded thereon. The various PVC layers and outer transparent films are secured to each other by the use of double sided contact adhesive materials dispersed between the layers. The cards may be fabricated in sheets containing a matrix of cards which is then cut into individual cards at the end of the process.
Several problems exist with such arrangements in that PVC is utilized for its rigidity in order to protect the antenna and integrated circuit from breaking upon flexure. Each layer of PVC must be of a prescribed thickness to surround and protect the components. In order to maintain the rigidity required and house the components necessary, these PVC cards tend to be relatively thick as compared to other types of cards such as a credit card. The resulting multi-layer structure is approximately 0.060 inches thick. Additionally, PVC tends to become brittle with age and exposure to ultraviolet rays. This contributes to card failure over time. Additionally, PVC is not an environmentally friendly material.
Another example of a simplified card is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,027,027. This patent discloses a luggage tag assembly which is formed by printing an antenna onto a substrate utilizing conductive ink. An integrated circuit chip is then applied to the antenna utilizing a curable epoxy. A top cover having printed information is adhesively applied either at the point of manufacture or at the point of service (POS) such as a luggage check-in counter. Although this design is thinner and more flexible than that of the '583 patent, it is not designed for long life. That is, it is designed to contain information for a luggage itinerary typically completed within one or two days. The assembly is not sealed from moisture or damage due to impact and repeated use.
Currently there is no method for a user to create a smart card with data on both sides of a card and have it encapsulated by a laminate film. There is also a problem of incorporating optional integrated tamper resistant security devices with the conventional wrapped method.
Identification cards having integrated circuit capabilities are being utilized in greater numbers for access control systems, the tracking of personal data, points of sale, and many other applications. The identification cards having integrated circuit capabilities typically consist of a multi-layer structure having one or more plastic layers surrounding integrated circuits that store data. The data is transferred to and from the identification cards either through electrical contacts or radio frequency (RF) transmission. For RF transmission, contactless versions of the identification cards include an antenna for transmitting the data to and from the integrated circuits. The identification cards having integrated circuit capabilities typically contain information about a user or an object to which they are attached. For example, in access control systems the identification card having integrated circuit capabilities may contain a user's name, employee number, and other employee specific information to allow the employee access to various locations within an employer's facilities. Within hospitals, such identification cards may contain patient specific data such as age, medical condition, allergies to medication, and other data utilized in treating and billing patients.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a method and apparatus that overcomes the above disadvantages and problems.